Determinación
by Leanne Black
Summary: Tú te vas a casar Remus – le dijo Sirius. – Y cuando por fin lo hagas, yo estaré a tu lado – después le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, esa que Remus sólo le veía cuando su amigo en verdad quería joder. – Solo por si acaso se te ocurre salir corriendo Historia sobre el matrimonio de Remus y Tonks y lo que Sirius tuvo que ver con ese asunto


Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Andrómeda cuál era la mayor cualidad de su hija, ella hubiera respondido sin dudar: _"su determinación"_. Y cuál su mayor defecto: _"su determinación"_. Nymphadora nunca había aceptado un _"no"_ como respuesta. Cuando ella le había dicho a la Nymphadora de 4 años que las señoritas no llevaban el cabello corto y de color rosa brillante, lo había adoptado como su look permanente; cuando los niños del barrio le dijeron que las niñas no jugaban al futbol, ella les demostró que no solo sabían jugar, sino que también podían marcar goles bastantes espectaculares; cuando Charlie Weasley le dijo que era demasiado torpe para volar, ella tomó una escoba y se elevó durante unos minutos, tal vez el aterrizaje no fue el mejor pero ella le demostró que ni sus rodillas sangrantes, un par de costillas lastimadas y la poca fe que él le profesaba, iban a impedir que ella volviera a experimentar la satisfacción que significaba volar. Cuando Alastor Moody le dijo frente a todo mundo que ella nunca sería un auror porque era un verdadero desastre andante, ella le demostró que con esfuerzo y trabajo constante sería la mejor auror que él hubiera tenido el privilegio de enseñar.

Por eso a Andrómeda no le sorprendió que Remus se diera por vencido, dejara de dar negativas y aceptara que amaba a Nymphadora y que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Tal vez a Nymphadora le había tomado más tiempo del que ella misma había pensado por al final había logrado su objetivo: Remus dejó de dar sus tontas excusas, ¿a quién le importa que sea un hombre lobo?, y se había entregado al amor.

-Así que las cosas no van tan bien como hubiéramos querido, pero desde la muerte de Albus, bueno, ustedes ya pueden hacerse una idea – Remus se veía más cansado de lo que había estado en su vida pero la felicidad en sus ojos era innegable.

-No creo que ese sea un buen tema para un momento como este – intervino Tonks. – ¡Hablemos de cosas más alegres! Algo como nuestro compromiso.

Andrómeda suspiró. Después de todo, era el sueño de toda madre ver a su hija feliz al lado de un hombre que la amé y la respete, de preferencia alguien de su edad pero su hija nunca había hecho las cosas como lo mandaban las convenciones sociales. Parecía que no sólo había heredado su rebeldía sino que también la había multiplicado y llevado a sus límites. Remus era un buen hombre, responsable, amable, cariñoso, considerado y completamente capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por las personas que más quería, él era el sueño de toda madre pero tenía un pequeño defecto: era mayor, mucho más grande que su hija y había vivido y sobrevivido a una guerra y ya iba por la segunda.

Lo último que quería Andrómeda era que la malinterpretaran. No estaba en contra del matrimonio de su hija con Remus, ella podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca una hipócrita; ella nunca le diría a su hija con quién podía casarse y con quién no, mucho menos a quién podía o no amar. Lo único que ella deseaba era que su futuro yerno tuviera unas cuantas menos cicatrices en el alma, cosa que le permitiría ser aún más feliz de lo que ya era.

-Lo que aún no logro comprender es cómo nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que eran animagos – de pronto Ted se quedo pensativo. – No sé si lo sabes, querida, pero Remus y yo coincidimos en Hogwarts, claro, él un par de años por debajo de tú madre y yo, pero nunca se nos paso por la cabeza que ellos fueran capaces de hacer eso.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que éramos muy discretos – Remus sintió que las orejas se le ponían coloradas como cada vez que el tema de la edad salía a relucir.

-Supongo que eso es posible – concordó Ted. – ¿Y recuerdas ese horrible tocado que solía llevar la señora Owens? Ella nos dio un año Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – le aclaró a su hija.

-Ted – intervino Andrómeda al ver la reacción de Remus – Dejemos el pasado en su lugar y volvamos al presente porque por si no te diste cuenta, tu hija acaba de mencionar la palabra compromiso.

-¿Com… com… compromiso? – Ted parecía ser víctima de un hechizo confundidor.

Eso era exactamente lo que temía Remus, que los padres de Dora no aceptaran su compromiso. Una cosa era que su hija estuviera encaprichada con un sujeto mayor y ni siquiera un sujeto mayor como el resto, sino uno que era demasiado pobre, demasiado viejo y encima de todo, un hombre lobo. Ya podía ver él a Ted Tonks sacándolo a patas de su casa y a Andrómeda encerrando a Dora en su habitación hasta que se le pasara la locura. Pero Remus no se iba a dar por vencido, él estaba dispuesto a luchar por el amor que sentía por Dora.

-¿Papá? – preguntó dudativa. Su papá se había quedado como petrificado. Andrómeda no se preocupó, era la misma reacción que había tenido su esposo cuando ella le había dicho que aceptaba fugarse y casarse con él tantos años atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? – preguntó Ted.

-Que Remus vino a pedir mi mano en matrimonio – Tonks le habló pausadamente, intentaba evitar que su padre volviera a perder la razón.

Pero la siguiente reacción le hizo creer que su progenitor había perdido definitivamente la razón. Ted Tonks soltó una carcajada atronadora y comenzó a danzar por toda la sala, estaba loco de contento.

-¡Mejor noticia no podían haberme dado! – Ted abrazó a su hija para luego besar a su mujer y ofrecerle la mano a Remus – Mejor hombre no podría haber elegido yo para hacer feliz a mi hija.

-¡Ya te lo había dicho yo! – Tonks también estaba loca de contenta – Mis padres nunca se opondrían a mi felicidad.

-Por supuesto que tienen nuestra bendición – Ted sonreía tanto que parecía que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-Un momento – intervino Andrómeda. Remus sintió que el mundo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, algo muy parecido cruzó por la cabeza de Ted. – Remus aún no ha hecho las cosas como dicta la tradición, no podemos darle una respuesta hasta que no haga la pregunta.

-¡Ay mamá! Eso es tan anticuado… – pero la mirada de su madre la hizo guardar silencio de inmediato. Si algo había aprendido a la perfección Tonks era que nunca había sido una buena idea molestar a su madre. – Sí, bueno, creo que la tradición manda que sea Remus el que tiene que pedir mi mano antes de que papá se la conceda.

A Remus le hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran a su lado en ese momento, que sus amigos lo acompañaran, llevar una túnica de gala apropiada y tener algo más que ofrecer que su corazón y su vida entera pero eso era todo lo que tenía y esperaba que fuera suficiente para sus futuros suegros.

Con una mirada de su madre, Tonks se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada al lado de Remus y fue a sentarse al lado de sus padres. Adoptó una postura que ella consideraba apropiada de una señorita y espero paciente a que Remus hablara.

-Solo soy un hombre, no hay nadie más pero les puedo asegurar que nadie más amara a su hija de la misma forma en que lo hago yo – Remus se sentía nervioso pero estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. – Vengo esta noche a pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio – de su túnica sacó un anillo y lo ofreció a los padres de Dora.

Tonks nunca había visto ese anillo, ella ni siquiera se esperaba una cosa así. No era como su madre, no le importaban las convenciones sociales pero llevaría con orgullo ese anillo porque lo que más deseaba era ser la esposa de Remus Lupin.

-Era de mi madre y ahora será de Dora si ustedes me permiten el honor de desposarla – les explicó Remus y con eso Tonks lo amó aún más.

-Tú conoces mi historia, Remus – le dijo Andrómeda, Remus asintió – Desde que Nymphadora nació, el único deseo que tuve fue que fuera feliz y desde que te conoce ella ha sido la persona más feliz del mundo, así que por supuesto que te concedemos la mano de nuestra hija.

Tonks pegó un brinco de felicidad y besó a su futuro esposo en los labios. Ted se unió a la celebración, después de tantos y tantos problemas, una guerra a punto de estallar y todas las desgracias que traería con ella, la idea de un matrimonio parecía irreal pero completamente maravillosa.

-Yo creía que la tradición mandaba que el padre de la novia era el que tenía que dar su aprobación – le susurró Ted a su mujer un segundo después. Andrómeda sólo sonrió.

_- Horas después -_

Remus nunca había sido un tipo dado a la bebida. Sus amigos siempre habían dicho que era demasiado romántico y melancólico para ser un borracho común y corriente como lo eran ellos pero esa noche él sólo se sentía como un simple borracho. Tal vez porque se sentía especialmente melancólico o porque era demasiado romántico pero destapó una botella de whisky de fuego y bebió directamente de la boquilla.

Tendría que ser feliz y lo era pero la melancolía lo invadía en ese momento. Acababa de regresar de casa de los padres de Dora, le habían dado su permiso para casarse pero eso sólo había servido para recordar todo lo que había perdido.

Sus padres habían muerto poco después de iniciada la primera guerra, sus nombres figuraban en la interminable lista de las victimas de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Remus aún cargaba en su espalda el dolor que su partida había dejado.

Lily y James. Su muerte lo había trastornado durante bastante tiempo porque no lograba comprender cómo es que su mejor amigo los había entregado a un asesino. Remus había pasado noches enteras intentando encontrar una explicación, el momento exacto en el que Sirius se había convertido en un traidor… ese dolor dejó una profunda cicatriz en su alma durante mucho tiempo.

Tras descubrir la verdad, Remus creyó que una parte del dolor que sentía remitía un poco pero tras la muerte de Sirius, el dolor se intensificó. Remus siempre había creído que él sería el primero en morir, Peter sería el siguiente y que tal vez Sirius lo seguiría tiempo después por el estilo de vida que llevaba pero nunca pensó que James moriría. Al final, él era el único de los cuatro amigos que aún continuaba con vida.

Porque para Remus, Peter había muerto. Peter, el que había sido su amigo en el colegio no podía ser el mismo que ahora andaba por ahí, usando su cuerpo y su nombre en servicio de Voldemort, él que se había convertido en traidor por ser un cobarde, ese no era Peter, Peter estaba muerto y así seguiría.

Remus ya no se sentía tan contento. Por supuesto que había soñado con su boda, después de todo Sirius siempre lo había molestado diciéndole que era un romántico demasiado cursi para su gusto pero ni en sus pensamientos más pesimistas se imaginó que su boda se llevaría en esas circunstancias: justo en medio de una guerra, sin sus padres a su lado y con sus tres mejores amigos muertos. Remus soltó una sonrisa amarga, había recordado una conversación de sus años de estudiante, una en la que Sirius era protagonista, bueno, Sirius siempre había sido protagonista aún en los momentos de gloria de otras personas.

_- Flash back -_

_James entró en la habitación que compartía con sus amigos y a Remus le pareció que estaba flotando. Parecía que a cada paso que daba se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo a causa de la felicidad que lo embargaba._

_-¿Cómo te fue? – Remus no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta para conocerla, le bastaba ver el rostro de su amigo para imaginarla pero también sabía que si no preguntaba, James podría estallar._

_-¡Maravillosamente! – James estaba feliz en su ensoñación – Lily me ha besado justo cuando nos despedíamos – la carcajada de Sirius lo hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad de una forma bastante desagradable - ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?_

_-Bueno, si es ella la que te ha besado, significa que tú eres pésimo para hacerlo – le explicó. – Tú eres el hombre, tú eres el que debería haber tomado el control de la situación._

_-O tal vez James es un caballero y no quería presionar a Lily en su primer cita – caviló Remus._

_-¡Eso! Soy todo un caballero y Lily una dama._

_-No es esa la opinión que tienen de ti varias chicas despechadas… – continuó Sirius._

_-Sirius, por favor – Remus intentaba evitar una confrontación._

_Desde que Lily había aceptado tener una cita con James, Sirius había estado bastante más huraño y cruel que de costumbre. Él nunca había aceptado del todo lo que consideraba una intromisión en su vida por parte de Lily, Sirius sentía que esa pelirroja intentaba separarlos para siempre y eso era algo que lo atormentaba._

_-Cuéntanos todo lo que sucedió – Peter también había sentido la tensión en la habitación y creía que con su intervención se arreglaría todo._

_James pareció olvidarse de su pequeña discusión con Sirius y comenzó su interminable parloteo de todo aquello que habían hecho durante su cita. Hasta Remus tendría que admitir que la atención a los detalles que daba su amigo resultaba ser algo insoportable, estuvo hablando durante 15 minutos del atuendo que había llevado Lily y de lo hermosa que se veía. Sirius se contentó con hacer gestos a la espalda de James y fingir que vomitaba cada vez que James describía los destellos que la luna le arrancaba a la cabellera de Lily._

_-En fin, creo que para nuestra boda, decoraremos el salón con lirios y rosas blancas – Remus sintió de pronto que había caído en la dimensión desconocida. ¿En qué momento había dejado de escuchar a su amigo? ¿Y cuándo había pasado de hablar de su cita para comenzar a planear su boda? – Creo que las rosas rojas tendrían demasiada competencia al intentar imitar tan siquiera el hermoso color rojo del cabello de Lily._

_-¡Sí, James, seguro que eso sucede! – el sarcasmo en la voz de Sirius causó un malestar en el ánimo de James._

_-¡Te digo que nos vamos a casar! ¡Yo lo he visto! – James no tenía ganas de aguatar la acidez de su amigo._

_-Y seguro también viste la boda de Peter con esa estirada de Danna Watson…_

_Peter enrojeció de la vergüenza, Remus estaba seguro que su amigo creía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que observaba a la joven a toda hora; lo lamento, porque Danna nunca le haría caso a su amigo, ella iba tras Sirius y Sirius estaba encantado, gustaba de coleccionar a las chicas que le interesaban a Peter. Aunque Remus tenía que admitir que Sirius era especialmente cruel con ellas, seguro que su amigo consideraba eso como una especie de retribución por el daño que le causaba a Peter. O eso es lo que Remus pensaba que ocurría en la cabeza retorcida de su amigo._

_-No todos tenemos como ambición coleccionar tantas chicas como sirenas hay en el Lago – el enojo de James estaba alcanzado niveles nunca antes conocidos. – Hay otros que soñamos con casarnos y tener una familia, ¿verdad, Remus?_

_Ahora fue el turno de Remus de sonrojarse. Claro que había soñado con conocer a una chica de buenos sentimientos, tan bonita como su madre y casarse con ella y claro que lo había compartido con James pero nunca pensó que su amigo lo compartiría con el resto del mundo. El amor no estaba hecho para hombres como él ó tal vez debería decir licántropos…_

_-No lo sé, James – le dijo evitando observar a Sirius, quien seguramente tendría una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y diría algo hiriente en cualquier momento. Y con el lobo tan cerca de surgir, seguramente le causaría bastante daño a su amigo, más del que James le hacía con sus palabras. – No hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a casarse conmigo._

_-¿Pero qué dices? – soltó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. – ¿Sabes la cantidad de chicas qué me han preguntado por ti? – Sirius le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, en un gesto que intentaba ser de confidencia._

_-No sabría que responderte, Sirius – en esos momentos Remus ya no sabía quien estaba más molesto, si James o él._

_-¡Demasiadas! – los ojos grises de su amigo estaba llenos de algo que Remus no lograba comprender, algo así como disgusto y diversión. – ¡Y todas lo han hecho en la intimidad! En verdad, Remus, que me pregunten por ti en esos momentos, mata por completo la intención. ¡Me hacen sentir menospreciado! Me utilizan para llegar a ti._

_Remus bien podría haberse lanzado a la yugular de su amigo. ¿Qué clase de tonterías estaba diciendo? No se trataba más que de una estupidez, ninguna de las conquistas de Sirius podrían estar interesadas en él. Porque él no era más que un joven enclenque. Se estaba burlando de él y eso lo enfurecía._

_-¿No las utilizas tú también a ellas? – le preguntó James, ahora completamente divertido._

_-¡Sí! Pero por lo menos yo soy lo bastante caballeroso para no preguntarles a ellas como me puedo llevar a sus amigas a la cama – Sirius sonreía pero Remus pudo ver que no estaba del todo contento con la situación. – No hacen más que preguntar por mi amigo, ese joven de mirada triste, ojos color miel y adicto al chocolate – comenzó su relato. – Quieren besar sus labios y descubrir si son tan deliciosos como parecen, ¡no sabes las cosas que estarían dispuestas a hacer con tal de pasar una noche contigo!_

_-¡Basta! – la furia de Remus se vio mezclada con la del lobo y de su varita saltaron chispas de un verde venenoso. – ¿Estas escuchado las tonterías que salen de tus labios, Sirius? ¿Qué mujer iba querer pasar el resto de sus días al lado de un licántropo? ¿Siendo segregada por toda la comunidad? ¿Repudiada?_

_La sonrisa en los labios de su amigo se borró inmediatamente al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Remus, todos sabían que ese era un tema delicado y que a su amigo no le gustaban las bromas respecto a ese aspecto de su vida._

_-¡Es sólo un pequeño problema peludo, Remus! Nada que una mujer no pueda soportar – a veces la inocencia de James le sacaba verdaderas carcajadas a Remus, esa era una de ellas._

_-¿En verdad, James? ¿Tú crees que lo van a ver de esa forma? – era un burla, una que hizo sentir mal a James, él sólo había querido animar a su amigo y ahora se estaba burlando de él._

_-Eres un estúpido – la dureza en las palabras de Sirius no fue tan hiriente como la dureza en sus ojos. Remus retrocedió un paso, James volvió a sonreír. – El único que encuentra un problema con ese tema eres tú, ¡a ninguno de nosotros nos importa!_

_-Eso es porque ustedes…_

_-¡Pero tal vez tengas razón! – lo cortó Sirius. – No eres más que un asqueroso licántropo que merece ser apartado de la sociedad y condenado al exilio antes de que cause un daño irreparable._

_-¡Sirius! – James ya no sonreía, ahora le preocupaba la reacción que Remus tendrían ante las palabras tan duras de Sirius, quería evitar una confrontación._

_-¡No, James! Ya es hora que alguien le diga sus verdades a este subhumano…_

_Pero James ya no alcanzó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Sirius porque Remus lo calló con un puñetazo, al cual respondió Sirius y así comenzó una lluvia de golpes que sólo se detuvo cuando James intervino con dos Petrificus bien lanzados._

_-Ahora, ¿se van a comportar o los tengo que someter con un Incarcerus?_

_Pero Remus no respondió, sino que se libró del hechizo de James y salió furioso de la habitación._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó molesto James._

_-Quería ver si así reaccionaba – le Sirius respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_James sacudió la cabeza; a veces las maneras de Sirius podían llegar a ser verdaderamente crueles. Hizo el amago de seguir a Remus, intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, decirle que Sirius sólo era Sirius siendo Sirius pero recordó que la luna llena estaba muy cerca y en esos momentos era imposible razonar con él, además Lunático se encargaría de Canuto y eso era algo que a Cornamenta le encantaría ver. Se metió a la cama y se durmió casi al instante aún con esa idea en la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios._

_Sirius ignoró el intento de conversación de Peter y también salió de la habitación; el golpe que Remus le había dado en la quijada le punzaba dolorosamente, necesitaba fumar un poco e intentar olvidarse de las tonterías que le había dicho a su amigo. Él sólo había querido ayudar pero al parecer lo había echado todo a perder; en verdad no había querido ser cruel pero al final, ese había sido el resultado._

_Anduvo en silencio por los pasillos con un cigarrillo en los labios. Remus era su amigo y lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía pero Sirius no era conocido por sus buenos modos y por pensar en los sentimientos o el bienestar de las personas antes de abrir su bocota. Claro que sabía que ese era un tema que a Remus siempre terminaba poniendo de malas por eso lo obviaban entre ellos pero es que ¡demonios! Remus no sabía que ser un hombre lobo no lo definía por completo ¡peor era ser un Black! A Sirius lo hartaba esa actitud derrotista en su amigo, en verdad la odiaba._

_Y fue como si se hubieran llamado con el pensamiento porque Sirius se encontró de frente con Remus atrás de los invernaderos, él también fumaba aunque no fuera algo que hiciera con regularidad. Fumaron, juntos y en silencio, con las espaldas recargadas en el frío cristal; cuando el cigarro de Remus se consumió, Sirius le ofreció otro, el cual aceptó._

_-¿En verdad preguntan por mí mientras están contigo?_

_Sirius soltó una de sus carcajadas perrunas y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro pero no le respondió, su dignidad de macho se lo impedía._

_-Debe ser una forma terrible de matar una erección – Remus se burló en su cara pero ya no molestó tanto a Sirius._

_-En realidad no – le dijo haciendo círculos con el humo que salía de sus labios. – Me la pone más dura._

_Y los dos soltaron una carcajada, volviendo a ser Sirius y Remus, Canuto y Lunático. Dos amigos que podían romperse la cara a golpes pero que al final siempre terminaban riéndose como dos idiotas mientras fumaban._

_-¿Así que has pensado en cómo será tú boda? – le preguntó después de un buen rato de risas sin sentido._

_-Sirius, por favor, ahora no estoy de humor para tus burlas – Remus se terminó su cigarrillo de una sola calada, ya estaba bastante cansado como para tocar ese tema._

_-No es una burla – le aclaró. – En verdad creo que vas a encontrar a alguien._

_Remus no le creía pero el lobo estaba apaciguado a causa de toda la nicotina que corría por sus venas en esos momentos, así que decidió seguirle la corriente._

_-Aún en el remoto caso de que una mujer se enamore de mí… – le dijo –…yo no sería tan miserable como para atarla a mí lado. No dejaría que las cosas llegaran hasta el altar. Seguramente haría alguna tontería para que se desilusionara de mí y no quisiera volver a saber nada más de ese licántropo al que creía que podía domesticar._

_-¡Sobre mí cadáver haces esa tontería! Tú te vas a casar Remus – le dijo con esa actitud revolucionaria que utilizaba cada vez que hablaba de luchar en la guerra que se estaba desarrollando afuera de los muros del colegio. – Y cuando por fin lo hagas, yo estaré a tu lado – después le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, esa que Remus sólo le veía cuando su amigo en verdad quería joder. – Solo por si acaso se te ocurre salir corriendo._

_- Final -_

Nymphadora hubiera deseado una boda ostentosa, como las que veía en esas revistas muggles que tanto le gustaban a su padre, después de todo, también era una chica y tenía sus sueños rosas pero los tiempos en los que vivían no eran los más adecuados para una gran boda llena de invitados, un enorme vestido blanco de princesa y toda clase de cristalería fina.

Pero estaban en medio de una guerra, ella era la hija de una traidora a la sangre y un sangre sucia, los invitados serían escasos porque los padres de Remus estaban muertos, al igual sus mejores amigos; lo del vestido no era práctico, no cuando nunca antes había usado uno y la cristalería terminaría hecha añicos al primer paso que diera enfundada en su vestido y los enormes tacones que seguramente tendría que usar para que luciera.

Ella podía ver que a pesar de la felicidad que sentía Remus, había tristeza y melancolía en los ojos de su futuro marido, ella conocía los motivos a la perfección y no lo culpaba, ella tampoco podría ser completamente feliz habiendo viviendo todas las desgracias que le habían tocado a él.

La boda sería sencilla, sólo sus padres como testigos pero Nymphadora no necesitaba nada más; su madre se había encargado de todos los detalles, ella había participado en algunas decisiones y ahora el jardín parecía sacado de esos cuentos de hadas que a su padre gustaba tanto leerle cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para decirle que no le gustaban.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento qué más necesitaba para ser completamente feliz, ella le hubiera respondido que nada, ya lo tenía todo: la guerra aún no había alcanzado a su familia, sus amigos estaban bien y ella estaba a punto de unir su vida a lado del hombre que amaba.

¡Quería ponerse a gritar y bailar en medio de tanta solemnidad! Pero también sabía que a su madre le daría un infarto si lo hacía, así que contuvo lo mejor que pudo sus ganas y dejó que su sonrisa la expresara todo.

Remus nunca se había sentido así de feliz y ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su futura esposa sólo mejoraba las cosas; él, el hombre que había jurado que nunca se casaría, que nunca condenaría a ninguna mujer a la vida de segregación que tendría a su lado, ahora no podía sino pensar en que había sido un estúpido, que él también tenía el derecho de ser feliz.

Todo le parecía como sacado de un sueño, tan irreal que era incapaz de concentrar su atención en lo que salía de los labios del juez; si aquello no era real, no quería que lo despertaran.

-Nymphadora, - Tonks le hizo un gesto de fingida molestia – durante mucho tiempo creí que el amor no era para mí, que estaba condenado a vivir solo pero tú me demostraste que no sólo merecía ser amado, sino que también yo podía amar – Tonks exhibió su mejor sonrisa pero no lograr contener esa lagrimilla rebelde que se escapo de su ojo al escuchar las palabras de su prometido. – Te amo Dora, te amo más de lo que nunca creí que podría amar a alguien. Tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y dedicaré el resto de mi vida a hacerte tan feliz como me haces tú a mí.

Pero algo llamó su atención. A Remus le pareció ver un movimiento en la oscuridad, detrás de los arbustos. Algo grande, con unos enormes ojos grises sonrientes. No podía identificarlo con seguridad pero su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría aún cuando su cerebro le decía que era imposible; ese animal enorme estaba bloqueando el camino que Remus tendría que hacer para dar media vuelta y huir. Se giró para mirar con mayor detenimiento pero cuando parpadeó, la sombra se había ido.

Sonrió, puede que estuviera volviéndose loco, pero le alegró saber que su amigo había estado ahí para él y para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-Los declaro marido y mujer.

Remus apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: Nymphadora se lanzó a sus brazos, olvidándose por completo del protocolo y lo besó, le dio un beso que lo hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La recepción fue aún más sencilla que la ceremonia pero Remus, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado y feliz, lo encontraba como la más hermosa de todas. Aunque había pocos invitados, se tomó un tiempo para acercarse a los arbustos y sonreír mientras bebía de su whisky de fuego, el favorito de Sirius.

-Lo hice, Canuto, por fin me entregué a la felicidad – dijo mientras brindaba con la nada para después dar un largo trago, en honor a él, al que alguna vez le había enseñado una valiosa lección.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó su esposa con una radiante sonrisa.

-Brindando con los muertos.

Tonks también levantó su copa y brindó en silencio junto a su marido, ella también sabía lo que era perder a alguien que amaba. En esos momentos sintió que el fino velo que los separaba de los muertos se volvía aún más delgado, casi podía ver a sus abuelos respondiendo a su brindis mientras Sirius, James, Lily y los padres de Remus los acompañaban sonrientes.


End file.
